


Beach Island JeanMarco

by somethingseokmin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Islands, M/M, Steven Universe AU, Stranded, jeanmarco, oh and sasha's there too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingseokmin/pseuds/somethingseokmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha the Warp Master, Jean the angry, misunderstood punk rocker, and Marco, the one just trying to help. You also don't have to have watched the episode this was from to read this fic, its pretty self explanatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sprinkle Kind

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a beach island adventure au (Steven Universe, episode 30) where Jean and Marco are the ones stranded on the island with Sasha. Just for funsies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it starts of slow, it'll get better, I promise.

Sasha burst through the door of the doughnut shop, _almost_ startling Jean out of his sleep. His feet were kicked up onto the counter and he was muttering, arms behind his head and awkward holes in his ears where his plugs would have been if they let him wear them on the job. Marco sat beside him, sitting up a little straighter as soon as she'd bounced in, going from bored out of his mind to smiling crookedly through his tired daze. No customers meant nothing to do, and he couldn't blame Jean for falling asleep.

“Guys guess what? I’m the warp master!” Sasha said, grinning widely at them.

“That’s nice Sasha.” Marco muttered, going back to leaning his head boredly against his palm. It had been a long day. His voice was almost laced with annoyance, but not quite. He straightened up and smiled. A real smile this time. A Marco smile. “You want a doughnut?”

Jean muttered something inaudible in his sleep.

Sasha’s eyes flared in hunger and anticipation. Of course she wanted a doughnut. “Chocolate with sprinkles please.” She nodded and Marco got up.

“Uhh..” He tried crossing over Jeans long legs but only ended up straddling him. It was an awkward situation, and Marcos freckled face flushed a dark crimson. He tried leaning his weight over to get across yet somehow managed to knock them both over, Jean yelling from being startled, and woken. They landed in a jumbled heap on the floor, limbs flailing as Jean shot up, eyes wide and dazed, “Damn it, Marco.” He hissed, rubbing at his elbow from where he’d landed hard on the floor, “I literally just got to sleep.. now I have to start all over.”

Marco got up off the floor, “Well maybe you shouldn't sleep at the counter while I’m trying to work.” Marcos words were almost as harsh as Jean's had been. Sasha stood startled, her mouth agape. This was Marco we were talking about. Sweet, composed Marco, _snapping_ at Jean. 

“Well how about you not work at the counter while I’m trying to sleep?”

“Ugh!” Marco ran his hands over his face and through his hair in frustration, “Jean,” he said, more composed, more calm, more _Marco_ , “Don’t. You know that made no sense.”

Jean was still scowling though, still angry, and before Sasha knew it, they'd broken into a loud, pointless argument where neither really knew what the other was saying. Soon they were yelling.. Two frustrated, tired teenagers pointlessly yelling at each other till their voices were jumbled and barley audible over the others. Did it help? No. Did it make them feel better? Maybe a little. 

“Guys?” Sasha muttered, almost to herself. This wasn't good for their relationship. And Sasha _really_ wanted her chocolate doughnut. With sprinkles. The rainbow kind.

“Not to mention _you could get_ **fired**.” Marco finished off the argument. Jean's brows were angrily furrowed. He was angry, but he saw Marco's point. 

Not that he’d admit it.

Jean scoffed, before giving Marco the satisfaction of being right. “Who cares? I’m sick of this place. I'm actually dying to go somewhere els, not that you'd care.”

Sasha gasped, her doughnut almost forgotten with the great idea she’d just had. “Guys, I’m the warp master..” She called, her smile growing.

“We know.” Marco shrugged it off in annoyance. It had been a long day.

“I can take us somewhere. Somewhere warm and magical, for juuust the two of you.” Her grin was almost contagious.

Marco smiled sheepishly, looking up at Jean, who was too busy glaring down at Sasha to notice. “It could be nice.” Marco stated.

Jean's scowl faded, if even slightly so. 

"-aaaand me!" Sasha cut in. 

Marcos smile faded.

Jean went back to scowling. "I'll pass." He huffed.

-  
It took a whole lot of convincing, but after a while Jean finally gave into the idea that going to some stupid islanid with two idiots was better than sitting here, bored out of his mind. So Marco got Sasha her doughnuts and they were off.


	2. First times a charm.

Sasha was the first to hop off the crystal platform, her grin wider than it had ever been before. “The beach is this way.” She giggled with a hop in her step, leading them away towards the ocean. Jean was hesitant to get off, looking up and around at their surroundings for the first time. His stomach turned. They had been warped into some jungle, weird crystals in random places around them. It all freaked him out.

“This is.. too damn weird, Sasha. Take me home.” Jean muttered wearily, crossing both arms over his chest.

Sasha turned and pouted, “Oh come on,” She whined with a groan, “We just got here. You've got to at least _see_ the beach.” 

She walked off before he could protest. 

“Come on Jean.” Marco grinned and Jean sighed, following after them reluctantly.

“Fine, but if it sucks I’m leaving.” He muttered, glancing around nervously and walking toward the others. Sasha ran ahead of them toward the distant sound of the ocean.

Marco stood a few paces behind, looking over at Jean with a worried expression. He really hoped this all worked out.

-

“Welcome to paradise.” Sasha laughed, kicking off her shoes and running toward the shallow end of the crystal clear waters. 

Jean looked up from his phone. It _was_ paradise. The sand was soft and not too hot beneath their feet, crystals stood sticking beautifully out from random places in the sand and the water shone, reflecting the clear sky above. He looked back down at his phone quickly, “This is stupid,” He muttered, “We literally live on the beach.” His cheeks flushed from _almost_ giving in to their fun. Their smiling faces.

“But you said you wanted to go someplace _new_. This is new. And who knows, it could be fun.” Marco added, coming up behind him. 

Jean shook his head and turned, heading back into the forest area towards the platform, “Not this weird, Marco. Someplace new but someplace _normal_.” He huffed, brushing past Marco and trying hard not to look up into his warm caramel eyes. He didn’t feel like being convinced, he felt like going home.

Sasha was whining behind him, Marco following.

“Come on Jean..”

“Where the hell is the platform? Sasha please tell me that shit wouldn’t just disappear.” Jean shoved the iphone angrily in his pocket, turning back to glare at her.

“Of course not.” She rolled her eyes.

“Good.. Then where-”

“Well, maybe.”

“Fuck!”

-

“Goddamit.” Jean had had been cursing under his breath and pacing for about an hour now. 

“Its fine, Connie will realize I’m gone and then he’ll come get us.” Sasha shrugged, sitting with her feet in the water.

“This can’t be the worst island to be stranded on.” Marco muttered, dropping down beside Sasha. 

It was beautiful, he was right.

“Yeah, it’s a magical beach." Sasha called, throwing her hands up.

Marco laughed and glanced behind him to sheepishly grin at Jean. Jean didn’t notice. He was too busy scowling down at his phone. “Maybe that’s why I have no fucking reception.” Jean sneered at it in disgust. 

“Come on Jean, its nice here. The waters warm."

Jean ignored Marco.

“How’d you find this place anyway?” The blond asked, rolling his eyes and suddenly turning over to glare at Sasha. 

Jean's attitude was like a gloomy cloud looming over them all, preventing them from having a good time.

“We were looking for some creature we never found.”

“I’m literally so fucking done right now.”

Marco laughed.

-

The three of them slept beachside that night, Jean of course moving the furthest away from the other two. They instantly fell asleep to the sound of gentle waves cascading against the shore. 

-

Sasha sat aside, holding a worm tied to a string and dangling the bait by her face, “Fishing is stupid. Look at these cuties. They don’t deserve this.” She tossed it in. “It’s no wonder we haven’t caught anything. Who would eat such adorable bait? Everything on this island is just so adorably happy.”

Marco glanced over at Jean with a snicker. _Happy_.. sure. “You could help, you know?” He called over at the shirtless blonde on the beach. Jean huffed and turned away.

Marco stood knee deep in the lake they’d found with a sharpened hunting stick. They could see the fish swooshing around and swimming about, but catching them.. that was a completely different story. Catching them was _hard_. 

After about an hour Marco was beginning to lose his patience. And Marco was a very patient person.

“I’ve never been so hungry.." Sasha moaned. "Connie will be here soon though, I just know it. Idiot can’t even operate a microwave, trust me, he’ll be here.” She huffed, “That or I’ll get home to our house burnt down.

Marco laughed but kept trying. He'd never cared much for fishing and he'd never regretted it more than he did in that moment. 

Finally, he cried out in frustration and thrust the stake downward in attempt of giving up.

“Marco! You got ‘em!” Sasha cried. Marco looked down, lifting up the wooden stake in confusion and then back up at her grinning hard, “We aren't starving!” She cried, “Not tonight anyway!”

There were three fish caught in that one lucky thrust.

Somewhere further behind the two of them, perched up on a log, Jean's jaw dropped.

Marco came out of the water, his pants drenched and dripping, shirt tied around his waist, and pushed the stick lined with caught fish towards Jean. His expression was a mixture of satisfaction, frustration, and aggravation, “I catch them, you cook them.” He huffed, clearly out of breath. 

The look in his eyes scared Jean a little. He took the fish, nodded, and agreed without as much as a groan in protest, fishing the cigarette lighter out of his pocket. He sort of liked Marco this way. A little more than he was willing to admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Close your mouth, Jean, you're drooling. Its not nice to stare.


	3. No Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if some chapters are short, I just sometimes feels like short chapters get the point across. If I write and finish knowing that was all I had for the chapter I tend to just roll with it.

The island was getting easier to manage. It took them a while but they found a clearing and Jean started on the fire. 

“You know, I’m kinda starting to like this place.” Sasha yawned, waiting for Jean to finish cooking for the three of them. The sun had gone down and the shadows cast around them made the place look an eerie sort of dark. It really _was_ just the three of them on this island.

Marco's eyes never left Jean, watching him work and eventually handing them each a plate (in other words a large flat surfaced leaf) with.. well, dinner. Sasha groaned, looking down at the dead and cooked fish on her ‘plate’. 

“I’ve always hated eating fish.” She huffed, “They look too _alive_. I can almost feel its melted eyes boring holes into my soul. Its asking why. _Whyyy_ Jean, _why_.”

The blonde was glaring at her. “More like why you had to go and get us stranded.”

“Jeanie, I said I was sorry.”

“No, actually, you didn't.”

Marco stood up from where he sat to drop a leaf over the head of the fish, covering the dried, melted eyes. It was actually quite gory, “Eat it Sasha. You’ll pass out if you don’t.”

She nodded and started from the other end, cringing. 

She ate a lot, but never anything like this. Never anything real. All her foods were either processed or served with a side of curly fries. Still, she needed food more often than most people did.

This was harder on Marco though, who had been vegan for about two months now. It had been his sister’s idea but it grew on him, and he was damn well dedicated too. So this, (eating actual food rather than his usual healthy servings), was really taking a toll his stomach. Or maybe he was just overthinking things.

Jean could care less about the situation. For either of them. He was hungry.

“This is really good, Jean. You can really cook.” Marco smiled up at him, trying not to think of the ach in his chest, or the pain in his stomach. He was going to be sick and holding it in hurt him physically all over.

Silence fell over the three of them and Jean looked up from devouring his fish. He was blushing but shrugged casually, unable to suppress a grin, “This was all you, Freckles.” He managed to mutter through a mouthful. He was honestly still impressed by the fact that Marco had been able to catch these fish to begin with. 

-

They slept on the floor by the fire that night, Sasha by Marco and Jean in the corner furthest away from them without being completely submerged in darkness from the forest. “I’m sorry.” Sasha muttered drowsily. 

Their heads were resting on leaves and Marco turned to face her, “Don’t be. This isn’t your fault.”

Sasha shook her head, “No Jean's right. It’s all my fault. I just really wanted to bring you both here. You were going to love it here. You were _supposed_ to love it here.” Her voice ended on a soft note and Marco really hoped she wasn’t crying. He wasn’t good when it came to people crying. It hurt him to know there was usually nothing he could do.

“You know Jean.. he says things. You shouldn’t take it too seriously.”

A distant voice startles them both, “ _Yeah, just keep talking shit about me like I’m not a few fucking feet away._ ” Jean calls.

Marco ignores him. Sasha _had_ started crying. Silently. 

“Seriously Sasha, none of this is your fault. Jean's always angry… and moody... and for the most part obnoxious-” Marco was running out of words. Comforting people was harder than it looked and he was out of things to say, “But that’s just Jean. You can’t let it get to you.”

"Plus, its nice here." Marco adds, "Being stranded here isn't all bad."

" _Oh, its bad alright._ " Jean mutters from his corner.

Sasha sniffs and Marco waits in silence, hoping Jean hadn’t heard that last part completly.

Finally she squirms, eyes still closed and climbs up closer to him and into his chest, “This is platonic alright? Connie would kill me.” She whispers so only he can hear. 

Marco snickers and nods, keeping his voice low, “One hundred and twenty percent platonic.” 

She had no idea. 

His eyelids were dragging and Marco found that he was exhausted. Fishing without a fishing rod was way harder than he thought it would be. Too much thrusting, not enough upper body strength, but he’d get there eventually. He was confident and persistent when he needed to be. 

He managed to whisper goodnight before falling asleep with Sasha curled up in his arms. 

Jean on the other hand had fallen silent but was far from being asleep. Just lonely. A heavy, painful sort of loneliness settling deep in his chest.


End file.
